


DULCE ESPERA

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Starker, starerfamily, starkerenespañol, starkerfamilyevent, starkerfamilysp, starkerfamilyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Holaaa!! Este trabajo corresponde al evento organizado por la página de Facebook Starker Paradise.Incorporé los tres prompts en un solo trabajo, así que espero que les guste :3





	DULCE ESPERA

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa!! Este trabajo corresponde al evento organizado por la página de Facebook Starker Paradise.  
> Incorporé los tres prompts en un solo trabajo, así que espero que les guste :3

-La verdad es que al principio, es algo que te saca de balance. Digo, todo es miel y felicidad hasta que te das cuenta de que en serio tu vida está a punto de cambiar para siempre y es cuando no sabes si dar o no el gran salto.

"Cuando él y yo nos casamos, teníamos la situación de la diferencia de edades. Por mucho que nos hiciéramos los inocentes, lo cierto es que eso estaba ahí y no había manera de ignorarlo. Peter tenía sus propios planes, yo tenía los míos y bueno, supongo que eso no era un problema hasta que salió el tema de hacer crecer la familia Starker. Sí, Stark-Parker. Bueno. Es algo bobo pero así nos decimos y bueno... Lo siento.

"Cómo sea. El punto es que los dos teníamos ideas muy diferentes al respecto. Por ejemplo, Peter quería que ya tuviéramos un bebé y yo quería que nos esperáramos por un tiempo razonable. Creo que para mí era importante que nos afianzaramos como pareja antes de tener niños a los cuales educar y antes de desvelarse por verlos, porque has de saber que yo no quiero que otra gente cuide y crie a mis hijos a menos que sea una situación de auténtica emergencia. Si nosotros no nos íbamos a hacer cargo de ellos, entonces ¿cuál es el punto de tenerlos?

"Bueno, lo hablamos y cuando logramos llegar a un acuerdo, decidimos que entonces nos daríamos un par de años sin hijos para disfrutarnos como pareja, pero digamos que alguien no llevo bien sus cuentas en esa alocada luna de miel y vino el primer susto y por ende, la primera discusión en serio. Esa vez temí que realmente nuestros motivos para querer estar juntos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes ni sólidos y que sólo nos hubiéramos casado por capricho y cuando la prueba dio negativo, sólo nos abrazamos y no volvimos a discutir. Creo que esa fue la prueba de fuego.

"Decidimos retomar nuestras metas personales y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvimos que protegernos. Sé lo molesto que llega a ser tener que llevar las cuentas, estar al pendiente de cuáles son los días fértiles, cuáles no y que en ninguna circunstancia debe jugarse con eso a menos que en serio uno desee ser padre cuánto antes. Me dio gusto ver que Peter y yo logramos ponernos de acuerdo y él pudo seguir avanzando con sus cosas y yo pude poner en paz mis asuntos para dedicarme de lleno con las tareas domésticas. Digo, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo, porque aunque podamos tener un ejército de personas ayudándonos, la privacidad es algo que me gusta conservar desde que supe que quería tener una familia.

"Cuando supimos que estábamos esperando a Morgan, vino otra discusión, pero fue diferente. Sólo recuerdo que cuando vimos que la prueba había dado positivo, nos pusimos a gritar como locos y luego nos miramos fijamente. Peter dijo que él escogería el nombre, y yo le dije que de ninguna manera, que me tocaba a mí. Esa noche dormí en el sillón y al día siguiente no nos hablamos. Sólo hasta que May vino y se dio cuenta, nos volvimos a abrazar e hicimos de cuenta que no pasó nada. Nos obligó a ir al médico, Stephen confirmó lo que esa prueba casera dijo y de inmediato todo fueron chequeos, ecografías, cambios en las rutinas y una serie de cuidados que nos volvieron locos.

"No sabes cuánto se nos antojaba fumar y tomarnos una copa como siempre hacíamos después de hacer el amor, pero no fue posible. Lo dos debíamos mantenernos firmes y evitar tentaciones. Mejor empezamos a buscar los cursos de psicoprofilaxis perinatal, a recorrer tiendas buscando cositas para el bebé y a pensar en la decoración y en cosas que íbamos a necesitar para eso. Los colores para el cuarto fueron otro punto agridulce y bueno, cuando el ultrasonido nos dijo qué iba a ser, los dos acordamos elegir una gama de rosas y lavanda. En eso estuvimos de acuerdo por primera vez y pronto empezamos a diseñar todo y a hablar sobre el nombre que le íbamos a poner. Terminamos haciendo un pequeño sorteo con papelitos y los dos acordamos elegir al mismo tiempo para que el que saliera, fuera el nombre definitivo de todos los que habíamos sugerido y nos encantó.

"Ya cuando vino la fecha del alumbramiento, los dos estábamos muertos de miedo y teníamos muchos nervios. Es una emoción muy poderosa, como ninguna otra existe en el mundo. Sólo recuerdo que cuando nos la entregaron, los dos lloramos y nos besamos. No sabíamos qué decir y al ver sus manitas pequeñas, su carita y pudimos aspirar ese aroma tan característico de los recién nacidos, supimos que nuestro amor iba a ser eterno, duradero. Nos empezamos a turnar para cuidarla, para bañarla y puedo asegurarte que desde entonces, han sido los días más hermosos y felices de mi vida.

"Verla crecer, verla dormir, estar al pendiente cuando se enferma y todo eso en serio que te hace valorar las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Ahí es cuando entiendes que todo lo que uno ha hecho antes no tiene importancia, que nada se puede comparar con el hecho de saber que tienes en tus manos una responsabilidad enorme y que te emocionas al saber que hay alguien que depende de ti. Te emociona saber qué cosas le van a gustar cuando sea mayor, cuáles no y hasta te pones a imaginar cuál será su profesión cuando sea una persona adulta.

"¿Sabes qué es lo más bonito de todo? Cuando dicen su primera palabra. Ese día sientes que el universo te revela el más hermoso de sus secretos y que no hay nada que alcance a describir lo que estás sintiendo. No importa si dice 'papá' o 'mamá', porque ese día sientes la alegría más grande que te puedas imaginar. Ya cuando crecen y te descubren diciendo alguna palabrota y curiosamente se la aprenden mejor que cualquiera otra que les quieras enseñar, te ríes, pero también aprendes a ser más responsable y cuidadoso con lo que dices. No es agradable que te manden llamar de la escuela porque a tu nena se le ocurrió decir "Mierda" a media clase cuando algo no le salió bien y no le puedes echar la culpa a tu esposo. Al menos, yo no pude y tuve que ir a disculparme con la maestra.

"Morgan está feliz de saber que será la hermana mayor y aunque ya teníamos la experiencia de esa primera vez, debo reconocer mi querida Nat, que no es igual. Esta espera es distinta y los sentimientos y el temor son igual de poderosos. Veo a mi nena y me doy cuenta de que los dos hemos hecho un buen trabajo. Ya lo verás cuando tus nenes crezcan y tú y Bruce estén a la expectativa de qué van a decir".

Tony suspiró mientras veía que la mujer a su lado trataba de no gritar de dolor.

—Ah, cuando viene una contracción tienes que respirar hondo, con todas tus fuerzas, pero eso es bueno. Quiere decir que...

La pelirroja lo miró con ojos llorosos de dolor, pero llenos de furia y sólo atinó a sujetarse con fuerza de la camilla. Tony sonrió al verla.

—¿Y por qué no pidieron el parto en el agua? Dicen que es menos estresante. ¿Sabes si será natural o cesárea? Puedes pedir que te la hagan horizontal para que sigas usando bikinis y...

—¡Stark, ya cállate o juro que apenas salga, te voy a patear el trasero como nunca!

Tony se empezó a reír al ver a la exagente completamente furiosa.

—Por lo menos tu esposo está desmayado, pero en cualquier momento despertará. Quién diría que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí, en el hospital después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no?

Tony respiró hondo mientras sentía aquella contracción en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se llevo las manos al prominente vientre. Esperaba que Peter pudiera llegar a tiempo y que estuviera otra vez con él, en ese momento único.

—¡Tony! ¡¿Y Morgan?!

El millonario abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo. Peter estaba pálido y lucía asustado. Tony trató de calmarlo.

—Ah, la dejé con Happy y May. ¿No los viste allá abajo? Ya casi es hora de entrar.

—¡¿Cómo carajos pueden estar tan tranquilos?! —preguntó Natasha mientras Bruce y el personal médico se la llevaban a la sala de partos.

Tony y Peter se miraron fijamente. Tony respiró hondo antes de poder hablar.

—Porque vas a conocer al amor de tu vida, por eso.

La pelirroja se fue maldiciendo mientras su esposo trataba de tranquilizarla. Peter se acercó a besar la sudorosa frente de Tony mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de una de las manos.

—Primerizas, ¿no? —dijo Peter nerviosamente.

—Y son tres. Por lo que supe, ese tratamiento de fertilidad asistida funcionó más que bien —dijo Tony mientras les sonreía a las enfermeras y al doctor que ya lo iban a llevar—. Peter, amor, ¿todavía vamos a tener otro o con nuestras dos niñas será suficiente?

Peter se colocó la bata, los guantes y la cofia que el personal médico le extendió.

—¿Un niño tal vez?

Tony cerró los ojos cuando una contracción más fuerte vino.

—De acuerdo, pero esta vez me tocará elegir el nombre, ¿estamos?

Peter se acercó a besarlo antes de ponerse el cubrebocas y entrar al quirófano a acompañar a su esposo. Tony sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Peter siempre se las ingeniaba para salirse con la suya y sabía que para la siguiente, otra vez no escogería el nombre de su próximo hijo. Se conformaba con tenerlo como siempre, atento y complaciente para cada cosa que él deseara tener.

FIN


End file.
